Across the Universe
by LunaRoseDiCaprio
Summary: "I don't want to go." The Doctor said with tears in his eyes. His overwhelming feeling of despair fed into the TARDIS, his beloved ship, and she spread the terrible news that her thief was dying all across the universe, to every one of his closest friends and allies.
1. Lou & Carmen

On an ordinary evening in the 21st century, a quiet couple were finishing their supper in their small London flat. They were sat opposite each other at their dining table, blissful in their shared silence. Lou slowly got to his feet once his wife had eaten her last mouthful.

"Finished, my dear?" He asked her with a smile, holding out his hand for her empty plate. Carmen nodded and lifted it up, fully intending to let Lou carry it to the sink. Just before the china touched his fingers, however, Carmen's hands went limp and the plate landed with a loud crash on the table.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lou panicked, pulling the slightly chipped plate away from his wife. Carmen was breathing heavily and blinking fast, looking up at the dim ceiling. Her gift was showing her images of the man she met not too long ago, wandering through the snow in pain. The man who saved her and her husband the night they went to another planet on the bus.

She knew then, of course. She had even warned him. She told him that he would knock four times, because Carmen's gift allowed her to just _feel _these things. She just knew.

The images changed to the man walking slowly around a coral room, despair and fear in his old eyes. Carmen watched his body explode with golden light, and she felt his soul leave the world.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Lou cried, holding his wife's hands with concern. Carmen looked into his eyes solemnly.

"His song has ended." She said.

**LunaRoseDiCaprio: Thank you for clicking on this story! Was originally going to upload this as a one shot, but it would have been incredibly long.. Read & Review! And take a look at my other story 'The Anomaly' :) Thank you for reading! xx**


	2. The Impossible Girl

All across the universe, many others could sense the same as Carmen. Their Doctor was dying, and no one felt it more than one girl. That girl felt it hundreds and thousands of times over, in every single version of herself.

In the corner shop by the Powell estate, she paused stacking teabags on the shelves.

At the hospital in New New York, she glanced around reception with a passing thought that there should be a little shop.

While helping Lady Isabelle dress at the Torchwood estate, she tugged a little too hard on her corset.

Typing at her desk furiously, determined to finish her new article, she misspelled 'doctor'.

Dancing in the grand hall of Versailles, she flinched as she caught a glimpse of the cracked mirror above her head.

Listening to her friend Elton talk passionately about a man called the Doctor, her heart filled with sudden sadness that she didn't understand.

Watching yet another news bulletin about the ghosts, she let a tear fall silently down her cheek.

Examining a patient at the Royal Hope hospital, she wondered why she placed her stethoscope on both sides of his chest.

Waking up in the car she'd been stuck in for six years, she looked out of the front window and sighed.

Applying her showgirl makeup for the next performance, she paused as she looked at her reflection.

In 1913, she read the letter she received from her brother away at school and lingered over the mention of his new teacher.

Accidently coming across an Easter egg on one of her DVDs, she took a sharp breath.

Waiting to board the rocket to Utopia, she looked up to the dark sky and whispered "thank you".

Hurrying down the street, late for her meeting, she almost tripped as her heart dropped slightly.

Gazing out at the mountain that she found so beautiful, she prayed to the Gods.

Browsing through the books in the biography section, she ran her finger down the spine of one entitled 'Ten'.

Queuing up for the trip to Midnight, she felt a small tug on her heart.

Looking at an online article about Bowie Base One, she crossed her fingers.

Watching a movie with Angie and Artie, Clara was hit with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you OK, Clara?" Artie asked her as she put her hand over her mouth and grumbled.

"Yes thank you, Artie," she replied, waving it off. "Nothing a doctor can't fix."

**LunaRoseDiCaprio: Read & Review! :) xx**


	3. Bad Wolf

Even outside of Clara's universe, people were affected by the same feeling as Carmen.

At ten past midnight, John and Rose Tyler woke with a start in their dark bedroom. Taking deep breaths, Rose wiped her messy blonde locks out of her eyes and turned her head to her husband. Beside her, John was laid with every muscle in his body tensed, his spiky brown hair in just as much of a mess as his wife's. His dark eyes were fixed on a spot on the ceiling.

"The Doctor." Rose whispered. John nodded, but didn't reply. He had dreamt about his fully Time Lord counterpart. The image of his body being thrown back and bursting into gold flames had filled his head, and he could sense the Doctor's terrible emotions. He could feel his other self's pain, his grief, his loneliness, but he couldn't do anything to help him.

As though she was reading his thoughts, Rose moved her body closer to him and laid her head on his chest, stroking his arm in a soothing fashion. He shivered and let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"He feels so alone." He murmured sadly. Rose tipped her head up to face him.

"I know." She breathed, her voice catching in her throat. She was lucky to have _her_ Doctor, her John, and she loved him with every inch of her being. She realised that a long time ago, but it didn't stop her from loving the Doctor who took her hand and whispered "run". She knew that he was dying when the wrench on her heart woke her, and she couldn't deny that she felt desperately sad. John brushed his lips over her hair as she laid her head back down.

As they fell to sleep again, Rose and John silently sent love to their Doctor, and both hoped he knew that he would never be completely alone while they were still breathing.


	4. Jackie Tyler

Ten minutes away from John and Rose's flat, Jackie Tyler was settling down with her regular cup of tea before bed. It had been a long day. Tony had got into trouble at school, and she and her husband Pete were called in for a meeting with the headmaster. Jackie was used to it, though, after bringing up Rose. She couldn't help but smile as the headmaster informed her of her son's antics; she was pleased that Tony was so much like her daughter, and hoped that he would grow up to be as brilliant as Rose was now. Of course, John also had to take _some_ credit for influencing her son in such a 'disruptive' way, as the headmaster articulated it. Tony absolutely loved Jackie's new son-in-law, and listened with rapt attention to the many stories John had to tell.

Jackie sighed. As well as the day lasting so long, she'd felt a strange sense of nostalgia. She kept thinking of that daft alien back in her original universe, wondering what he was doing in that mad blue box of his.

As she took another sip of tea, Jackie suddenly felt very sad. She didn't quite understand why, but she had a feeling that the Doctor was in pain. All she wanted to do was to tuck him up in bed in one of their spare rooms like the mother that she was, despite him being several hundred years older than her. But she couldn't. The Doctor was shut off in another universe. Jackie knew that all too well from watching her Rose in so much sorrow after the battle.

"You alright, love?" Pete said as he poked his head around the living room door, snapping Jackie out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she replied, shaking her head with a sigh. "Just finishing my tea."

**LunaRoseDiCaprio: Check out my other fic 'The Anomaly' based on Jenny, the Doctor's daughter :) Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far! xx**


	5. Elton (not the obvious)

Back in Jackie's original universe, a man was stood at his bedroom window. He was looking out across London as the sun set behind the famous landscape, marvelling at the beauty of the skies. Ever since meeting the Doctor for the second time, he had a new appreciation for the wonders of the Earth, and he never took anything for granted. After all, without that strange man in the blue box, he wouldn't have the love of his life.

"Elton?" Her quiet voice sounded from the other side of the room. The man turned around quickly.

"Yes, Ursula?"

"Do you feel that?" She asked. It amazed Elton that she could sense the same thing as he could. After all, she was a paving slab. But then again, Ursula never ceased to astound him in the most wonderful ways.

"Yeah." Elton breathed, and turned back to the window. He watched the first stars of the night appear one by one, and thought of the Doctor.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	6. Caecilius

Just under 2,000 years before and 890 miles away, Lucius Caecilius Iucundus was dressing for the day. As he slipped on his sandals, he thought fondly of his family. His daughter, Evelina, was to be married to a brilliant young gentleman. His son, Quintus, was a newly qualified doctor. Even he was doing very well with his marble business.

To think that none of it would have been possible if it weren't for the Doctor and Donna hurt Caecilius greatly. His precious family would have perished in the volcanic eruption in Pompeii, just like the thousands who remained. For that, he was eternally grateful to the godly couple and their blue box.

Caecilius walked into the next room of his villa and headed for the carved stone of his household gods on the wall. He stopped in front of it and gave thanks, every word muttered from his lips entirely true and honest. When he reopened his eyes, Caecilius was hit with something that he knew came from the Doctor. Fear, another's fear, entered his mind and made him feel pain for his god. He knew that somewhere the Doctor was dying, and Caecilius prayed again.


	7. The Bard

About 1,500 years in Caecilius's future, a man was sat at his small wooden desk in London, flicking between dipping his quill in a pot of ink and scribbling on the parchment in front of him. William was writing his last play, and it was surprisingly just as easy as the many others previous. In fact, ever since he met the Doctor and Martha, William found that words came to him as naturally as breathing. He was now fully confident in his abilities, and although he had received much praise and popularity before, the Doctor was the one who convinced him that he was a great writer. Every time he sat down to begin a new page, William replayed the Doctor's words in his head: "_That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words_."

He came to a brief pause as he thought of a name for Caliban's mother; she was a beastly, ugly character. Almost instantly, a word only uttered to him once came to mind.

"Sycorax…" William muttered, immediately deciding that it was perfect.

When he came to the end of the scene, he put his quill down and leaned back in his chair, sighing contentedly. It had been eleven years since 'Love's Labour's Won' and the Carrionites. He wondered what Martha and the Doctor were doing, or even if Martha still travelled with him. William felt sad, though, as he let his imagination run free with their adventures. Somehow he knew that the Doctor was alone, somewhere in time. He allowed the emotion beat in his heart for some while before picking up his quill again.

"Come on, Doctor," he said to himself. "Let's end together."

**LunaRoseDiCaprio: Wow, a while since the last update.. the time seems to have run away with me :/ Sorry about that, but do keep reading! There's many more characters coming up :) Review! xx**


	8. The Next Doctor

250 years later, Jackson Lake was strolling home after his first day teaching at his new job. He'd not even been looking when he received a letter from the school requesting that he fill the position of teacher of mathematics. Apparently, Jackson had been highly recommended by some unknown source, and he had a good idea of who that might have been.

It seemed to Jackson that it was something the Doctor would do. After all, he shared a little of his knowledge at one point, and the Doctor would most definitely have wanted to thank him in some way.

Not that Jackson felt he needed to be thanked, of course. It was the Doctor himself who saved him, Rosita, his son Frederick, and the whole of London town. Surely _he_ must thank the Doctor!

However, Jackson knew that the cheers he began after the Cyber King vanished into the vortex and the Christmas dinner they ate together was plenty of gratitude for the old Time Lord. Far too much and not enough, all at the same time.

Jackson whistled as he wandered past the archway, glancing at it briefly. He remembered the time when the TARDIS was stood underneath. The real TARDIS. That blue box that was big and small and complete and utter wonderful nonsense.

That was when Jackson's head suddenly filled with a grief so terrible that he came to a stop in the middle of the street. It was as if the whole world was crying. But crying for what?

He stumbled back into a wall as the pain grew, golden dust appearing in his mind and in front of his eyes. Was he going mad? Was there still something wrong with his head?

No, Jackson decided as the hallucinations vanished. The Doctor would have realised if there was a problem. No no no, he was fine. Just a touch of cold, that was all.

He picked himself up and straightened his coat, setting off towards home again.

But Jackson couldn't stop thinking about the golden dust. He knew that _he_ might be fine, however the Doctor most certainly was not.

He knew that the Time Lord would not want him to worry, though, and he knew that soon his old friend would be just fine.

Because there was still a little Doctor in him, and Jackson was glad of it.

**LunaRoseDiCaprio: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. **

**So, there might have been a fairly long time since the last character. Life got in the way, what with assignments and things in the last couple of weeks... hopefully the 10 reference will make up for it a bit? :)**

**Probably not. But to try to redeem myself, I will be posting at least 2 more updates within the next day or two. **

**Also, super excited about The Day of the Doctor. Those trailers :O **

**Read & Review! xx**


End file.
